From My World To Yours
by Ami Celeste
Summary: Two girls get transported into the world of Detective Conan. What happens when they drive Ai up the wall, inform Conan that he is a fictional character, and present Kid with a fish? Rating may change. KaiShin in later chapters. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, it would be KaiShin all the way! I do own myself and Michaela.**

**Anyways, sorry if anyone's OOC, it's my first fanfic.**

Chapter 1

It had been a typical, boring day. School had just ended, and I was hanging out in front of the school, waiting for my ride.

_ Ugh, _I thought. _She's always late._ Did she expect me to drive myself home? I'm thirteen, for crying out loud! Brooke is the most unreliable babysitter ever. In fact, I'm still ticked that my parents think I _need_ a babysitter.

"Noemi! Hey, Noemi!" I turned, and saw my best friend Michaela running towards me.

"Hey, Michaela," I said. "What's up?"

"I found this weird machine thingy in the dumpster," she said. "Then I touched it and it started glowing and there's a timer counting down."

"Wait, what? We need to get this thing out of here; it could explode or something!" I yelled, panicking. "How much time is left on the timer?"

"Um," she replied. "About four seconds."

_ We are so screwed,_ I thought. Then, everything faded to black. I heard a rushing sound that blocked out everything else. I couldn't see anything. My surroundings were darker than dark; it was like I had gone blind. I couldn't find Michaela, but with the darkness and the noise, she could be right beside me and I wouldn't know it.

That was when I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was lying on a couch. Michaela was standing over me, and so was another person. This person was very short, and his face was very familiar_. This is a pretty cool dream, _I thought.

"Noemi, you're awake! I totally thought you were never going to wake up," she said. _I'm still asleep, _I thought. _This is my dream, silly. _

"After that machine turned on, we somehow got transported to Japan. And now we can speak Japanese," Michaela explained. "At least, I can. Can you? Wow, this is so cool. I suck at learning languages. And now I'm speaking Japanese! It feels just like speaking English. I can't even tell the difference. So Noemi, how are we going to get back home?"

"Michaela, even in a dream, you talk a lot," I teased.

"This isn't a dream, Noemi. I know it's strange, but we _are _in Japan," Michaela told me.

"That's exactly what you would say if this was a dream," I said cheekily.

"This isn't a dream, Noemi-san," the boy told me.

"The fact that you are standing there is proof that this is a dream," I told them.

"What do you mean, Noemi?" Michaela asked me.

"You know how I like to talk about my favorite manga and anime series?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she responded. "_Detective Conan_, right?"

"How did you know I was a detective?" the boy asked.

"Huh?" Michaela said. "You're a detective?"

"See, this is why you should pay more attention to my fangirl babbling. It actually has meaning to it," I said. "This is Michaela," I said to the boy. "Michaela, this is Detective Conan. He's the star of my favorite manga series." They both stared at me like I'm crazy.

"You're crazy," Michaela stated bluntly.

"Hey, if you're going to be rude you can go do it in someone else's dream," I said sharply.

"This isn't a dream!" Michaela exploded, apparently exasperated.

"Prove it," I said calmly. Michaela looked fed up. She sprinted over to a nearby table, grabbed a book, and then proceeded to smack me upside the head with it.

"Ow!" I yelled, gripping my head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Is that enough proof for you?" Michaela asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I responded. She grabbed the book again. I shielded my face with my hands.

"Ah! I mean, yup, that's good. Not a dream. Definitely not a dream," I said quickly.

"Now that that's all straightened out, would you mind telling me what you meant by me being the star of a manga series?" Conan asked. "And how you knew my name without being told?"

"I told you, _Detective Conan_ is my favorite manga series." I said, knowing that this would annoy him. "Also, I know about your 'height problem', and your disagreement with those people who can only seem to wear one color." Conan looked like I had just run him over with a big rig truck.

"Now you're just talking in riddles to annoy me," Michaela said, utterly confused.

"H-how do you know about that?" Conan asked, utterly freaked out.

"Where's my backpack?" I asked. Seeing Conan's face I added, "I don't have any weapons; you can search it if you want."

"I'm going to take you up on that offer, if you don't mind," Conan said, trying to regain his composure.

"You do that," I said amenably.

* * *

A few minutes later, the contents of my backpack were lined up neatly on the table. There had been no hidden weapons in my backpack, which I had already known, of course.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good," I said. I walked over to the pile of stuff.

"I have the proof in here," I said. I opened my binder and pulled out a packet of computer paper.

"Here," I said, handing it to Conan. "It's a printout of a scan of the latest _Detective Conan _chapter. It's been translated into English..." I stared at the papers.

"They're in Japanese," Conan said.

"That's strange. I could have sworn I printed out the English translation," I said, dumbfounded. "Hey, wait… I understand this! That is so cool."

"I told you, we can speak Japanese. And read it, apparently," Michaela said.

"That is so cool." I glanced at Conan. From the looks of it, he had been reading the whole time we had been talking.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked. He stared at me, astonished.

"I think I need to show this to Haibara-san," he said quietly.

"Ok, you do that. By the way, do you have any water? I've felt parched ever since I got here. And my head hurts from Michaela's so-called 'proof'." I shot her a look. "Did you have to hit me with a hardcover book?"

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly. "Hey, that's weird, I'm super thirsty too. Wonder if it's from that darkness?"

"Well, I'll get you two some water. Then I'm going to get Haibara-san and you two are going to explain everything," Conan said, still looking a little shocked.

"Sure thing," I said.

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic, like I said. I don't have a lot of motivation, so read and review guys! Sorry if there are any mistakes in the past-present tenses, it's un-betad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter. Heck. YEAH! *Does happy dance***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. If I did I would tell the Detective Boys who Conan really is.**

Chapter 2

I sat with Michaela, drinking my water. "So, what do you think Haibara-san will be like?" Michaela asked me.

"Smart, scary, slightly creepy, and pessimistic," I said, smirking.

"You don't know that. What if she's a totally nice person?" Michaela said, frowning.

"Oh, she is. But she's also scary-smart. Trust me. Of course, if you'd listened to my fangirl rambling, you'd know that," I said teasingly.

"No one listens to your fangirl rambling," Michaela said matter-of-factly.

"Not true! My dog listens," I said, trying to keep a straight face. We looked at each other.

"Noemi, you do realize that your dog can't understand a thing you're saying, right?" Michaela said seriously. We stared at each other some more. And then we burst out laughing.

"You talk to your dog?" Michaela said in between giggles.

"Of course. My brother won't listen anymore," I said, equally hysterical.

Of course, this is when Conan and Ai entered. They saw us laughing and unable to stop. "Congratulations. You have invited two crazy people into my house." Ai says, deadpanning.

"_Your _house?" Conan asked sharply.

"I live here," Ai replied.

"Okay, so the two crazy people are a bit more sober now," I said. "Did you want me to prove something, like say, how I'm from a different world?"

"Noemi!" Michaela gasped. "Beyond rude."

"I can't help it. Inter-dimensional travel makes me grumpy." I said, unable to keep a straight face. We looked at each other for a solid two seconds before cracking up again.

"Hey Noemi, random question. What is the longest amount of time you have ever spent laughing?" Michaela asked, in no way serious.

"Forty-seven minutes, thirty-three seconds," I said without hesitation. Michaela stopped laughing and stared at me. "I timed it," I explained. Michaela looked a little concerned. And weirded out. "What?" I asked. Now everyone was staring at me. "My brother bet me that I couldn't laugh continuously for an hour."

"Oh, for a second there I was starting to question your sanity," Michaela said, looking relieved.

"_I'm _questioning my sanity. I am in Japan, can somehow speak Japanese, and I'm looking at two living, breathing fictional characters," I said, still not entirely believing myself.

"I can't believe that people were using my likeness without my permission," Conan said.

"Well, they didn't know that you exist. They also made a separate series for Kaitou Kid. It tells you his real identity, his one big weakness, and why he steals." I clapped my hand over my mouth. "I just said that, didn't I?"

"You know who Kid really is? He has one big weakness?" Conan asked, excited.

"No! I mean yes. I mean… April Fools?" I stuttered weakly.

"Tell me!" Conan said, looking for all the world like a child on Christmas morning.

"No way! You'll put him in jail. He's needed. If he goes to jail now, _they _will win!" I said in a rush.

"_Them?_ You mean…the Black Organization?" Conan asked incredulously.

"There's been some debate about that," I admitted. "I really have no idea whether it is a branch of the Black Organization, or another one altogether."

"How is stealing beneficial to anyone?" Conan asked indignantly.

"Ever heard of Pandora?" I questioned him.

"The Greek myth?" he asked, confused.

"Pandora, the gem of immortality. The organization that killed his father, the first Kaitou Kid, is looking for it. Kid wants to find it, destroy it, and avenge his father by catching the killers."

"Gem of immortality? That's ridiculous," Conan said, unsurprisingly.

"His classmate is a witch and he battles a shrunken kid on his heists," I said, shrugging. "I don't think a jewel that can grant eternal life is so much of a stretch, considering that."

"Wait, he knows who I am?" Conan demanded.

"Maybe. It was hinted at, but it wasn't said straight out. Even if he doesn't know, I would tell him. He would be a powerful ally."

"Absolutely not. The more people who know, the worse our chances get," Ai said coldly. Conan ignored this, and pondered my words in silence.

"The next Kid heist is tomorrow night. If you can help give me a chance to talk to Kid, I'll consider telling him." _Yes!_ I thought.

"It's a deal," I said, grinning.

"Stupid detective," Ai said, marching off.

"I'm confused," said Michaela. "Who's Kid?"

"Kid is a famous phantom thief. He dresses up in a white suit with a cape, and a white top hat and monocle. He always returns what he steals, and he has a 'no one gets hurt' policy," I said. "He has his own police task force that he takes special delight in mocking and he regularly makes them look like complete idiots."

"Huh. He doesn't sound so bad," Michaela reasoned. "He's really searching for a gem of immortality?"

"Yes, and tomorrow, we're going to meet him." I said, excited. Tomorrow was going to be the coolest day ever.

**A/N: Next chapter: Kid Heist! Read and review, peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the one, the only… Kaitou Kid! And all those other characters. But mostly Kid!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, they would have used the original names when dubbing it.**

Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes. _Hey, _I thought._ This isn't my room. Where am I?_ Then I remembered. I was in the world of _Detective Conan_, and I was sleeping on a mat on the floor in Agasa's house. Suddenly, I felt a twitching beside me.

"Noemi, what time is it?" Michaela asked groggily. I glance at the clock on the wall.

"It's 6:30." I replied, equally tired. It had been a long night. After Conan had given us these mats to sleep on, I had lain awake for hours, unable to sleep through my excitement. Would Kid be as awesome as he is in the manga? Of course he would! This was going to be so cool!

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, won't it be strange if two little kids and two teenage girls show up to watch some guy steal something?" Michaela questioned me. "And how do we know where he'll be?"

"Lots of people show up to watch Kid heists. Conan-kun is always there, as he is something like Kid's rival. And Kid always leaves a heist note in the form of a riddle. The note reveals the location and time of the heist, as well as the target."

"So, what time is the heist?" Michaela asked. I stared at her.

"I forgot to ask," I admitted sheepishly.

"What exactly goes on at a Kid heist?" queried Michaela.

"Well," I said. "The Kid task force shows up and puts every conceivable security measure on the target jewel. Then Kid shows up, right on time, and outwits the security measures, consequently making the police look like fools, escapes with the jewel, and then returns it sometime later. He is a master of disguise, an expert mimic, and a kick-ass magician. He also uses a hang glider a lot."

"Wow…he sounds really cool. Who is he really? You do know, right?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course I know. But I can't tell you right now," I replied.

"What? Why?" she asked, apparently frustrated.

"Because Conan-kun is standing next to the door, listening to our every word," I said, smirking. Conan walked over.

"How did you know?" he asked, not looking even remotely abashed.

"Call it a hunch," I replied, smirking.

"Well, you'll need a lot more than a hunch if we're going to corner Kid," he said, suddenly serious.

"But I have luck _and_ information. I know where he's most likely to be, how to catch him off guard, and exactly how to crack his poker face if it comes down to that," I said in response to his seriousness.

"At least tell me what his weakness is," Conan said, appearing to be beyond frustrated.

"I won't tell you what his weakness is, but I will tell you that it is the most ridiculous phobia ever conceived, except maybe an unhealthy fear of buttons." Conan stared at me.

"Wait, his weakness is ridiculous?" Conan asked, apparently not knowing whether to laugh or glare at me for not telling him what it is.

"Now I'm curious," Michaela interjected. "What could this thief that you tell me is _the _most awesome person in this or any dimension possibly be afraid of? Tell me so that I may pull the most awesome prank EVER!"

"The most awesome person in this or any dimension?" Conan asked rhetorically, deadpanning. "I'm beginning to think I shouldn't take you along…"

"The only way to get Kid to stop and listen to us, and avoid getting him caught is if I come. Besides, I really, really, _really_ want to meet him. I promise that I will keep my inner fangirl under control." I said, trying not to let on that I was internally panicking at the thought of being left behind.

"You do that. I suppose that since you won't give me the information I need, I need you to stick around. But I won't stop trying to get it out of you. I _am_ a detective, after all." Conan said, smiling.

"Wait, something's been bothering me." Michaela said, frowning. "What did you mean by Conan-kun's 'disagreement with people who can only seem to wear one color'? And what about his 'height problem'? And what is the Black Organization? And Kid's classmate is a witch? Something else about a shrunken kid? Does this have something to do with Conan's height problem? I've taken it all in stride, after all, we are in a manga now, but can someone please explain this to me?"

"Oh yeah, we never did explain that," I said. "Is it okay for me to tell her everything, or will Ai-kun have any objections?"

"It's fine; she would probably find out soon anyway, with you having all those manga printouts in your backpack," he said. Michaela face-palmed.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Michaela said, having a 'no, duh' moment.

"It's okay, I shredded all the ones with any information on Kid and flushed them down the toilet," I said, not wanting her to be too hard on herself.

"Don't want Conan-kun finding anything out, now do we?" I said with a sweet smile. Conan gave me a look that said he had already looked through all my printouts, and was extremely irked that I had been smart enough to destroy the information.

"Anyway, Conan-kun is actually Kudou Shinichi, high school detective. Some goons from a mysterious Black Organization jumped him and fed him a poison that was supposed to kill him, but instead shrunk him into a seven-year-old kid. Kid, with a capital 'K', is like his rival. And yes, Kid's classmate is a real, bona fide witch who thinks all men should be her slaves. She's really creepy. Really creepy." I explained.

"So let me get this straight, Conan-kun is seventeen, Kid's classmate is a witch, Conan-kun has very dangerous enemies in high places, and you _actually flushed your manga printouts down the toilet?!_ I thought you could never bear to part with them. Who are you and what have you done with Noemi Mendez?" Michaela shrieked, half-serious.

"It was for the greater good. It had to be done," I said, pretending to wipe away tears.

"Oh, brother," Conan said, deadpanning. "Well, I'm going to go home. I'll ask Agasa-hakase to pick you two up for the heist tonight. Try not to drive Haibara-san up the wall."

"We're not that bad, are we?" Michaela asked me. We looked at each other. Michaela sighs. "Ok, we are."

* * *

It was evening, and we had arrived at the museum that Kid had chosen to steal from. His target: the Celestial Dance, the world's largest diamond, so named because it sparkled like the stars in the sky. Our mission: to corner Kid alone, away from the police and screaming fangirls, and get him to hear us out. Before we left, I had stopped by a toy store and bought an extremely realistic toy fish, just in case. _Better safe than sorry, _I thought.

It was five minutes until the time specified in the heist note. I nervously reached for the shopping bag with the fish in it. I had to be careful, or Conan would look inside and guess Kid's weakness.

Four minutes. Even through my extreme excitement at meeting Kaitou Kid, I was nervous. Would he believe us, or would he assume we were trying to stall for time so we could arrest him?

Three minutes. Michaela looked almost as excited as I did. It seemed that my numerous descriptions of Kid's innate awesomeness had instilled her with some of my inner fangirl.

Two minutes. The Kid task force looked vigilant and extremely on guard. Nakamori had his signature 'I'll get you this time, Kid!' look on his face. Conan looked more than slightly nervous at what he was about to do. I guessed that telling Kid his true identity was way out of his comfort zone.

One minute. _This is it,_ I thought.

Showtime.

All of a sudden, there was a burst of pink smoke over the display case where the diamond was placed. When the smoke cleared, Kid was standing on the display case, holding the diamond triumphantly. Nakamori gave an order, and the task force all jumped on Kid at once. I motioned to Conan and Michaela.

"This way," I said. "We need to get to the roof." We all ran up the stairwells. When we got up to the roof, I told Conan to stand in plain sight with his hands up in a pacifying gesture. Michaela and I hid.

Within minutes, there was a white hanglider soaring above the rooftops away from us. Seconds later, Kid appeared on the roof, only to stop dead when he saw Conan.

"Ah, tantei-kun, here to catch me? I'm very sorry, but now isn't a convenient time for me. How about tomorrow?" Kid said, ever the comedian.

"I'm not here to catch you, Kid. I want to talk," Conan said, his expression too serious for the childlike face he wears. "Are you aware of my true identity?"

"True identity? Ah, so does this mean that I am speaking with Kudou Shinichi-san now?" Kid said, his eyes glinting playfully.

"So you do know. Are you happy, Noemi-san?" Conan called out to me, apparently frustrated that Kid knew his true identity before Conan had had a chance to unmask the thief.

"Very. It doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you who Kid is, though," I replied, stepping out of the shadows. "It's about time you two learned to stop launching projectile weapons at each other and talk it out."

**A/N: ****Sorry about the cliffhanger, it was just too good to resist! These chapters are harder to write than I thought, but I'll try to have the next one up in a few days. Pinky swear!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And now, for the next chapter of awesomeness. Thanks to raziella for telling me how Conan addresses Agasa. I have gone back and fixed the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, there would be more episodes with Kid in it. **

Chapter 4

"It's about time you two learned to stop launching projectile weapons at each other and talk it out," I said playfully. They both stared at me. Kid must have been at least _slightly_ surprised underneath that poker face of his. Conan looked at me like I had grown a third eye.

"Talk it out?" he repeated distastefully.

"Yeah, that's what _normal_ people do," I said teasingly. "So Conan-kun, are you going to tell Kid-san why we are talking, or would you like me to tell him?"

"I'll tell him, if you don't mind," Conan said to me. "So, Kid, the people who shrunk my body are part of an extremely dangerous crime syndicate known as the Black Organization. Noemi-san tells me that you are having troubles with a crime organization too, and she believes that they may be a branch of the Black Organization. However, she refuses to tell me your real name, and she says your biggest weakness is a ridiculous phobia, but she will not tell me what it is. Also, she said you are the second Kaitou Kid, and that you inherited the job from your father."

"Don't forget that his classmate is a witch and that he is searching for a gem that can grant eternal life," I said, enjoying Kid's expression. He was trying to keep his expression neutral, and was somewhat succeeding, but the shock shone through in his eyes. Finally, he appeared to have composed himself enough to allow himself to talk.

"How did you know?" he said, looking at me with a contemplating expression.

"My best friend found a device in the dumpster, she showed it to me, and it zapped us here. We are from America, but in a different dimension. In our dimension, you are both anime characters. That is how I know so much. Also, the device seems to have some kind of auto-translate feature, and that is how we can speak Japanese. Am I missing anything, Michaela?" I asked her after I finished explaining. Michaela stepped out of the shadows.

"You forgot to say that you brought printouts of their manga series, but you flushed the ones that revealed Kid-san's identity down the toilet," Michaela reminded me.

"Oh yeah. Don't want to get you arrested," I said to Kid. From the look on his face, he found it a little difficult to believe my story.

"If you don't believe me, here's proof," I said, running back behind my hiding spot. A few seconds later, I emerged with a packet of papers. I walked up to Kid and hand them to him. "Make sure Conan-kun doesn't see these," I said.

"I thought you destroyed those!" Conan exclaimed, shocked.

"There's no way I would destroy my manga printouts," I said. "I just hid them so that you couldn't find them." I turned to Kid, who was quickly reading the printouts. "Do you believe our story?" He ignored me, rifling through the papers.

"Ha! I'm the star of a manga series. That's so cool!" he exclaimed. _Yep, _I thought._ That sounds like Kaito, alright._ Conan didn't look as amused.

"After everything they tell you, _that's_ what sticks in your mind?" he asked incredulously. "Idiot thief," he mumbles under his breath.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" Kid responded, irritated. While they kept on arguing with each other, Michaela and I had a conversation that went something like this:

Michaela: "So where did you hide those printouts anyway?"

Me: "You don't want to know."

Michaela: "Pleease?"

Me: _Whispers something unintelligible into her ear._

Michaela: "Weird, but creative. He would never have thought to check there."

We looked at the two boys arguing.

Michaela: "So, you think this arguing just means that they're secretly in love with each other?"

Me: "Heck yeah."

They both turn to stare at us, red faced, as they shout in unison, "That idiot? No way!" Then they look at each other, but turn away quickly, embarrassed.

"Think they're in denial?" Michaela asked me.

"Oh yeah," I replied, smirking at the pair.

"I am _not _in denial!" they shouted as one. "Stop doing that!" they yelled at the same time once again. Michaela and I exchange mischievous looks.

"Shinichi-san and Kid-san, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" we sang in English. I love it when we think alike. They both blushed deeper, stammering as they pointedly looked away from each other.

"I could never love such a stupid, cocky, arrogant _thief_!" Conan yelled at us, a healthy dose of venom in his voice. We looked at him, shocked at his outburst. I heard a small choking noise. We all turned, and saw Kid's face. His poker face was shattered. He looked…_broken._ A single tear leaked from his eye, quickly sliding down his face and splattering on the concrete. Seeing all of us look at him, he ran across the rooftop and launched himself into the air. We all watched the form of his hang glider grow smaller and smaller in the distance. Michaela and I rounded on Conan.

"Why did you so that?"

"You hurt his feelings!"

"You didn't have to be so…so _heartless_!"

Conan looked numb. "I—I didn't—I mean, that's not—but—I didn't think that it would affect him like that," he said sadly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Do you love him?" I asked Conan, no, _Shinichi_ solemnly. He stared up at me, as if trying to find the answer in my face. "Shinichi-san…"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I just…didn't want to scare him off. The chances that he would love me back were so low. I thought that as long as I could see him, even if we could never be together, as long as I could see him, it wouldn't be so bad. I never wanted to get him caught. I just wanted our little game of cat and mouse to continue." Now Shinichi was the broken one. I studied him quietly.

"His name is Kuroba Kaito. He goes to Ekoda High School, Class 2B."

He looked at me. "I don't know his address off the top of my head, but I have confidence in your detective abilities." I told him, smiling. It was time for him to right some wrongs.

I just hoped he wasn't too late.

**A/N: Sad, I know. But it had to happen. I'm sorry! (cries eyes out) **

**Next chapter: Shinichi and Kaito make up. Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, I have a confession to make. I'm awful at planning ahead. There, I said it. Sorry if the constant changes to the summary threw you off. To be honest, I was planning something totally different for the last chapter, but my brain hijacked the story. I hope you like this chapter, and if Brain hijacks it again, I apologize in advance. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Detective Conan. WHYYYYYYY?!**

Chapter 5

_Kaito sat on the building, watching police cars speed by underneath him, sirens blaring. Hunting him. In this moment, he wouldn't mind being caught. What was the point of being Kid if there was no tantei-kun to chase him? His poker face had failed him, his _heart_ had failed him. He had a purpose, he just couldn't quite remember. He couldn't recall why he had become Kaitou Kid. There was no meaning without love. He lay on the roof, and drifted off to sleep. There would be no sweet dreams for this sorrowful thief._

_Shinichi ran through the city, not stopping for anything. His breathing grew labored and his muscles burned, but he would not, _could _not stop. He approached the building he had seen Kid land on. He ran into the building. There, he took the temporary antidote he had asked Ai for as a backup plan, and changed into the spare set of clothes he had brought along. The pain started, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his mind. The guilt, the agony, the _love_ for the thief was tearing him apart from the inside. Once he had regained his body, he ran up the stairs in search of the thief. He found him, asleep in a corner of the roof, tear tracks staining his cheeks. Kaito's sleep was anything but peaceful._

* * *

_ Kaito-san…Kaito-san…Kaito-san! _"Kaito-san, wake up." Kaito opened his eyes. He saw a face, so remarkably like his own, looking at him with concern.

"Co…Shinichi-san?" he asked in a sleepy haze. Then it sunk in. The man he loved, the man that hated him, was here, in his old body, looking at him with _concern_. Not disgust. Not hatred. And there was something else in his eyes, what was it? It almost looked like…no, that was impossible.

"Kaito-san," Shinichi said with relief.

"You know my name," Kaito stated, resigned. He held out his wrists. He wouldn't put up a fight. He would go quietly.

"What are you—" Shinichi's eyes widened as he realized what Kaito was doing. "Baka, I'm not arresting you!" Kaito looked up at him, not even daring to hope. "Look, I need to tell you. I—what I said back there—I—I didn't mean any of it. Not one word. I…I panicked. I thought that if you knew, you would hate me, and that I would never get to see you again. I…" his voice trailed off, so he started again, stronger this time. "I love you."

Kaito's eyes widened. He felt disbelief. Then hope. Then strong, wonderful, _beautiful_ love. Then he realized that he should probably say something. So he did.

"I love you too."

There was life, love, hope, wonder, and everything was, in that moment, blissfully, blissfully perfect.

Then, a bright light shone on them, effectively blinding them. They heard a voice, amplified by a megaphone. "Kid-san! You won't get away this time!"

"Nakamori-keibu!" he shouted using Nakamori's voice. "I always get away. This time, and every other time," he taunted, using his own voice.

"Sorry about this," he muttered to Shinichi. There was a poof of pink smoke, and then Shinichi was dressed like Kid. Kid vanished. Nakamori gave a command, and then the entire Kid task force jumped on Shinichi. They made a gigantic pile of bodies, with Shinichi at the bottom.

"I'm not Kid! He disguised me as himself and then vanished!" Shinichi shouted, knowing perfectly well that Kaito had then disguised himself as a police officer and was in the gigantic pile of police officers, right on top of him.

"I'll verify that for myself, if you don't mind," Nakamori said. He yanked Shinichi out from underneath the pile, and Kaito landed on the ground with a comical grunt. He removed the hat and monocle, and saw that Shinichi's face looked remarkably like Kaito's.

"Kaito-kun?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Actually, my name is Kudou Shinichi," Shinichi said. Nakamori pinched his face, hard.

"Well, you're not wearing a mask," Nakamori stated. Shinichi nodded his agreement.

"I was actually chasing Kid-san, when he led me to this building. That was when you got here," Shinichi said. Then he stopped cold, and gasped, clutching at his heart. He was changing back. "Now if you excuse me, I really have to…go to the bathroom. I think I ate something that didn't agree with me." He ran off, leaving a confused Nakamori and a concerned Kaito.

In the bathroom, Shinichi retrieved his clothes, and prepared himself for the change back to childhood. _No,_ he thought._ I'm tired of being a child. I have someone to return to. I have someone to be myself again for. I tried for Ran. I will try again for Kaito. _He fought the transformation with body, mind, soul, and heart. His thoughts were not of having his body back, but of Kaito. He would not lose this battle. He fought until the pain became unbearable. And then he fought some more. He saw Kaito's face, heard his voice, and willed himself to return.

And so he did.

When he woke up, he was still himself. He marveled at it; it was a miracle. When he had first turned into Conan, his thoughts had been of hopelessness. He had thought he was going to die. He didn't fight it. Today, he fought that same battle again, and won. He was himself again.

And he always would be. He would make sure of it.

**A/N:** **This entire chapter was in third person because I chose not to include Noemi or Michaela. I mean, spying on Shinichi and Kaito is totally something they would do, but they wouldn't be able to keep up with Shinichi, even in his kid body. That guy runs fast!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, Shinichi and Kaito made up. YAY! (Hugs and smiles and cheers all around) Now, on with the first-person weirdness that is my OCs!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, we both know that I don't own Detective Conan. Does it really have to be said?**

**Michaela: Yes. Yes it does.**

**Shut up, you.**

Chapter 6

I sat on my bedroll at Agasa's house. After Shinichi had run off like a maniac chasing Kid, we had gone back down to the street and met up with Agasa. He had taken us back to his house, where Ai had been waiting. She had chewed us out _good._ Apparently, she wasn't too psyched that we had let Shinichi run off after the thief.

I heard the door open and close, but the footsteps sounded too heavy to be Shinichi's. Just as I was about to get worried, Shinichi stepped into plain view. I gasped in shock. He looked like _himself _again. "What—how—huh?" I managed to get out.

"I took a temporary antidote," he said, grinning. _Oh,_ I realized. Now everything made sense. Ai stared at him.

"When did you take that antidote?" she questioned.

"Three hours ago," he replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Three hours! That antidote was made to last for an hour."

"I know. I started to change back, but I fought it, and so here I am," he said, still grinning stupidly. Ai gaped at him for a few seconds, and then said coolly:

"You fought it."

"Yes," came the reply.

"How?"

"Umm…" Shinichi said, blushing lightly. "I…thought about it?" It sounded like a question.

"Ooh! You thought about Kaito-san, didn't you?" Michaela squealed. "That's so romantic!"

"_Kaito-_san?" Ai asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Uh—I—uh," Shinichi stuttered intelligently. There was a burst of pink smoke, and then Kaito was standing there, wearing casual clothes with his top hat and monocle. Only Kaito could make that look normal.

"I believe that what Shinichi-san was so eloquently trying to say was 'Yes, my boyfriend is the super-awesome Kaitou Kid.'"

Everyone stared. And stared. And stared. Until Michaela broke the silence by saying in English:

"Dude, Kid is hot."

Shinichi and Kaito stared at her. Kaito was smirking and Shinichi was wearing a look that quite plainly said 'Touch him and I will soccer-ball you six ways to Sunday.' I glared at her.

"Michaela! He's off-limits. And if you touch him, Shinichi-san will soccer-ball you to Osaka." I said, quite used to her antics.

"Wait, they understood that?" came the intelligent reply.

"Pretty much everyone here can speak English," I said.

"Oh. Sorry. But I was just stating the facts. Look at him. If you spilled water on him it would sizzle." Michaela said, unabashed. I face-palmed.

"You're a piece of work, Micky." I said.

"Hey! Don't call me Micky! Besides, you agree with me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what makes you say that, Kay-Kay?"

"You fangirl over him 24/7," she deadpanned.

"Touché," I said. Before I could say anything else, however, I was interrupted by Agasa stammering out:

"K—Kaitou Kid?"

All eyes went to him. Even Michaela was momentarily silenced.

"Kaitou Kid…is your boyfriend?" he said, as if thinking that he was about to wake up from a weird dream.

"Yes," Shinichi said. He said it firmly, and with an air that said he would take whatever judgments were passed upon him, and he would still not budge from his choice.

"Well, I don't think anyone saw that one coming. A detective and a thief. An unlikely pair." Agasa said, his expression thoughtful.

"You mean you're not…well, homophobic?" Shinichi said, hoping against hope. I think.

"I'm just a little surprised that you fell for a thief, of all people."

"Hey! What do you mean, 'a thief, of all people'?" Kaito demanded indignantly. "I'm super-awesome, remember?"

"He just means that, as a detective, I'm supposed to arrest you," Shinichi said to Kaito.

Kaito gasped dramatically. "I thought you said that you weren't going to arrest me!" He sighed. "Well, if I must." He held out his wrists. "I should warn you, it will take me three minutes to get out of a jail cell, fifteen seconds if I'm trying."

Shinichi shook his head. "Kaito-san, if you were trying, you could cover the guards in pink slime and feathers, and leave a giant mural of your doodle on the roof."

Kaito smiled at him. "Call me Kaito."

"Alright…Kaito."

**A/N: Awww… I filled it with fluff! FLUFF! FLUFFY! FLUFFYNESS! FLURF! FLUUUUUUUURF!**

**REVIEW. NOW! BUTTON. DOWN. THERE. DO IT. NOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my fluff monster. This will be the final chapter of From My World To Yours. If you don't like the ending…Don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, if I owned Detective Conan, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**This picks up directly after the last chapter, so go back and read the last few paragraphs if you find yourself getting confused.**

Chapter 7

"Okay, this is very mushy and all, but I need to ask Kid whether that jewel was Pandora," I said, feeling guilty for breaking up their moment.

Kaito stared at me sheepishly. "Umm…with everything that happened, I forgot to check. Give me a second." And with that, he poofed his pink smoke again and disappeared.

"No matter how many times he does that, I can't get used to it," Michaela said. A few seconds pass, and then Kaito reappears in, gasp, yet another cloud of pink smoke.

"Why is the smoke always _pink?"_ I asked.

"I don't really know…" Kaito replied, smiling aimlessly. I guessed that he was thinking about Shinichi. "It's not Pandora," he said, not in the least discouraged.

That reminded me (don't ask me how or why, my mind works in strange ways) about the toy fish in my shopping bag. I smirked evilly. I slowly edged over to it.

"Hey, Kid-san," I said, barely containing my evil smirk. "I think you might want to take a look at this…" I held out the shopping bag. "Don't let Shinichi-san see this, okay?"

"Why? Is it something important?" Kaito and Shinichi said simultaneously. "Man, that's creepy…" they chimed again.

"Here, take a look, but be careful, or you'll spoil Shinichi-san's surprise." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Well, if it's a _surprise,_ I guess I can spare a glance," Kaito said. He took the bag and looked inside.

"F-f-f-FI—!" he stammered, turning pale. He flung the bag so hard that it hit the wall, and then proceeded to hide behind Shinichi. Thankfully, the toy fish remained within the bag.

"What the—?! What did you show him?!" Shinichi yelled.

"Evil things…" Kaito hissed/whimpered from behind Shinichi. The combination sounded strange.

"Relax, it's fake. The big scary 'evil thing' is not going to get you," I told him, holding in laughter.

"What did she show you?" Shinichi asked Kaito.

He did not receive a coherent answer.

I sighed. "Hey, Kid-san, can you show me a magic trick?" I asked, making my expression both pleading and eager.

The effect was instantaneous. Kaito perked up and proceeded to dazzle us with the most elaborate magic trick that could conceivably be performed in a small area without extensive property destruction.

I sat enjoying the magic show, when suddenly I became extremely thirsty. I turned to Michaela.

"Hey, are you getting—"

"Thirsty?" Michaela supplied. "Yeah. I think that means that we're going to be zapped back home."

Everyone turned to us. "You're leaving?" Kaito and Shinichi asked us in unison. Again. That was really starting to get creepy.

"I think we have a few minutes," I said, downcast. We gathered our stuff. "Okay, before we leave, I need to say some stuff. First, make sure that when you tell Ran and Aoko that you are gay, that you are not within hitting distance. Second, stop saying things at the same time. It's creepy. Third, Shinichi, just face it. You are either cursed or you are Death Incarnate. Fourth, Kaito's phobia is fish. Fifth…I'm going to write the most awesome fanfiction _ever _when I get home. And last, I purposefully dropped all the endings from your names because they annoy me." I felt the darkness pulling at me again. "I'll be reading your manga. Don't get injured via a falling corpse."

It went dark. The feeling of sensory deprivation came back, except this time I held Michaela's hand so we wouldn't get separated. When we got back, I heard a honking noise. Brooke, annoying babysitter extraordinaire had arrived. I ignored her and turned to Michaela.

"So…the whole purpose of us getting thrown into a different dimension was to play fangirl matchmakers?" Michaela asked me.

"Looks like it."

"Well…that was weird."

"Weird but awesome!"

"Agreed."

Brooke honked the horn again. I sighed and got in the car. It looked like I was back to my normal, everyday life. Booo-ring. I sighed again. _I hope that Shinichi and Kaito have their happy ending, _I thought.

_Three Weeks Later (Our Time)_

I sniggered as I read the manga with Michaela. It looked like both Kaito and Shinichi had failed to follow my advice and stay out of hitting distance when informing their childhood friends of their newfound relationship. Kaito had found and destroyed Pandora. The Black Organization and Toichi Kuroba's killers were brought to justice. Ai had decided to permanently assume her shrunken form and start her life over again. Shinichi had wisely decided against informing Ran of who Conan was. She was told that Conan had gone back to live with his parents. Kaito had hung up his cape as Kaitou Kid, and sometimes assisted Shinichi as a detective. Shinichi still used his tranquilizer watch and soccer ball belt. It looked like all was right with their world.

It took them long enough!

**A/N: Again, this is the last chapter. I'm planning to write more fanfiction soon, so keep an eye out for a character named Marcie taking Hogwarts by storm!**


	8. Read This: It's Super Important!

NOTE: SEQUEL IS UP! IT IS CALLED AN INTERDIMENSIONAL REUNION! I'M SO EXCITED THAT I'M USING ALL CAPS! EXCLAMATION POINTS!


End file.
